


Down to This

by Seraphtrevs



Series: Down To What We Are [1]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 5000-10000 Words, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-19
Updated: 2010-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphtrevs/pseuds/Seraphtrevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his time working for the Company, Sylar is sent to check up on Mohinder, who has mysteriously stopped making his regular reports.  He's surprised to find that Mohinder has mutated into some sort of bug man, and even more surprised by what happens next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to This

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my amazing beta, marenpaisley, who really outdid herself whipping this fic into shape!

The first thing he noticed was the smell.

It wasn't a bad smell, exactly – it was kind of...musty. Earthy. But it definitely wasn't a smell that ought to be coming from a loft in Manhattan.

Sylar wondered if he should knock. It was probably pointless since it wasn't as if Mohinder was going to let him in anyway, but Sylar was a good guy now. He was pretty sure that good guys knocked first, so he did. He waited about five minutes, and when no one answered, he shrugged and used telekinesis to pop the lock.

He entered the loft; the musty scent got stronger. The place was trashed – equipment was strewn about haphazardly, and there was garbage everywhere. Sylar frowned. That wasn't like Mohinder at all.

The left side of the loft was blocked from view by a black plastic sheet. He flicked a finger, and it fell away.

He was really, really not prepared for what was behind it.

There were several person-sized lumps wrapped in what looked like spider webbing stuck to the wall. He approached one of them cautiously. He didn't want to touch the substance, so he used telekinesis to pull a bit of it back, and yes, it _did_ contain a human being. The man appeared to be in some sort of coma – he was still breathing, but it was very shallow. He didn't look like he'd last much longer.

"What on earth have you been up to, doctor?" he muttered.

As if on cue, the door opened and Mohinder stepped in. They stared at each other for a moment, neither of them moving.

"Hello, Mohinder," Sylar said finally.

Mohinder made a strange snarling noise and then, faster than Sylar could follow, he _leaped_ across the room and tackled him to the ground.

Sylar hadn't expected that. It took him a moment to even figure out what was going on. Mohinder punched him several times, and then suddenly he was being covered in webbing. In the confusion, he couldn't tell exactly _where_ that webbing was coming from.

Sylar managed to bring his hands up and then _pushed_ with all the telekinetic force he could muster. Mohinder flew across the room, hit the wall and fell to the floor.

Sylar pulled at the webbing on his jacket. "What the _fuck,_ Mohinder?"

Mohinder did an acrobatic flip to his feet, which Sylar had to admit was pretty impressive. "You're not the only one who's special now – I've figured out a way to give myself powers, and now I'm strong enough to take you down." He leaped across the room again.

Fortunately, Sylar had already grabbed the taser from his belt (which he almost hadn't brought, but Mother had insisted) and hit Mohinder in mid-air. He crumpled to the floor, twitching.

Well. That certainly had been interesting. Sylar made a face while he tried to shake off more of the webbing. What orifice had that come out of?

He made a hand gesture and floated Mohinder up into the air, then sat him down in a chair. He noticed a length of nylon rope on one of the tables; he took it and used it to tie Mohinder to the chair.

Once Mohinder was secure, Sylar looked at the cocoons on the wall and pondered what to do. This had started out as a solo mission – he was supposed to drop by the lab and see why Mohinder hadn't made a report to the Company in several days. Mother had been reluctant to let him take this mission on his own given his history with Mohinder, but he had asked very nicely and she had relented. Nobody, however, had expected that the good doctor had mutated into some sort of bug man. He wondered how Mohinder had managed to pull that off.

He decided he should probably call his partner. Bennet would know the proper protocol for dealing with people in cocoons.

_Cocoons._ Mohinder had been _cocooning_ people.

Sylar started to laugh. Of all the scenarios he'd played out in his head of their meeting, this had definitely not been one of them.

He took out his phone and dialed Bennet's number. After a few rings, Bennet answered. "What?" he snapped.

"Hi, partner," Sylar said. "I've got a bit of a situation on my hands here."

"You're on an _assignment_?" Bennet asked. "Alone?"

"Yes."

"How the hell did you convince her to let you do that?"

"Mother trusts me."

He could almost hear Bennet rolling his eyes.

"So what did you fuck up?"

Sylar bristled. "I didn't 'fuck up' anything. I was supposed to check in on Dr. Suresh and see why he hasn't reported in recently, and apparently he's found a way to give himself abilities."

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. "He's given himself powers?"

"Yes," Sylar said. "And you are not going to believe what they are. Here, I'm going to send you some pics." He used the phone to snap several pictures of the wall and waited a few minutes for Bennet to receive them.

"What the hell is this?" Bennet asked.

"They're _cocoons._ Of people." He started laughing again. "He's turned himself into Spiderman, and he's been covering people with web and sticking them to his wall."

"…why?"

"Beats me. Maybe he's saving them for a midnight snack," Sylar snickered.

"This isn't funny, Gabriel."

Sylar thought about it for a moment. "No, actually, I'm pretty sure this is hilarious."

Bennet sighed. "Where is he now?"

"Tied up. He attacked me, but I managed to tase him. I expect he'll be out for a while."

Mohinder chose that moment to moan.

"…or not," Sylar said. "He's waking up."

"All right," Bennet said. "You're in the lab in Manhattan, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'll be there with a clean-up crew in about an hour. Don't touch anything." Sylar heard a click as Bennet hung up on him.

Sylar felt vaguely sulky. He didn't like being treated like an incompetent child. But then Mohinder moaned again and his eyes began to flutter open, and Sylar's mood improved immediately.

He leaned in until their faces were nearly touching. "Welcome back to the land of the living, doctor," he said, grinning.

Mohinder's eyes shot open. He struggled against his bonds. "Let me go!"

Sylar stood up straight and pretended to think about it. "No, I don't think so. You don't seem to be your usual, agreeable self." Sylar pulled a long string of webbing off of his tie. "You know, if you wanted to spray me with sticky, white gunk, all you had to do was ask."

"Fuck you!" Mohinder began to struggle again.

"You're going to knock your chair over if you keep that up. And I'm going to leave you on the floor if that happens."

That got Mohinder to calm down a bit, but his eyes were still wild. He jutted out his chin defiantly. "Are you going to take my ability?"

"No offense, Mohinder, but your ability is disgusting," Sylar said. "Besides, I'm a good guy now."

"Oh, I'm sure," Mohinder sneered. "I suppose you've enrolled yourself in some sort of serial killer rehabilitation program?"

Sylar gave him a shark-like grin. "Something like that."

Mohinder glared at him. "So if you're not going to kill me, then what are you doing here?"

"You've been negligent in your responsibilities, doctor," he said. "Remember your employers – the people paying for this lab? Who you are supposed to be doing research for?"

Mohinder blinked. "You're working for the Company?"

Sylar smiled widely. "Yes."

"Why on earth would they make a psychopath like you an agent?"

"Would you believe that I'm Angela Petrelli's long lost son?"

"No."

Sylar shrugged. "Didn't think so." He looked around the loft. "So would you care to tell me what this is all about?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing," Mohinder spat.

Sylar sighed and got out his taser again. "Look," he said. "In about an hour, a whole bunch of other Company operatives are going to arrive, and we're going to take this whole lab apart and find out exactly what you've been up to. Now in the meantime, we can either have a pleasant chat, or I can tase you into unconsciousness – your choice. So what's it going to be?"

Mohinder glared at him, then shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "What do you want to know?"

Sylar smiled. "Good decision. So how did all of this come about? You said you gave yourself abilities?"

Mohinder hesitated. "I was going to quit the Company – go back to India. Maya became upset that I was leaving and briefly lost control of her ability, and then I had an epiphany about the mechanism through which the abilities work. I developed a serum and injected myself and…became this."

"Maya – she's staying with you?" Sylar began to get worried – if Maya walked in on them now, it could prove to be very difficult. "Where is she now?"

Mohinder said nothing, but his eyes reflexively darted over to the wall before he could stop himself.

Sylar walked over to the cocoon Mohinder had glanced at and used telekinesis to pull back a bit of the web. Sure enough, it was Maya. Her lovely face was very pale, but she seemed in better condition than the man Sylar first examined.

So Sylar had subdued Mohinder, discovered that the doctor had found a way to give people abilities, _and_ would be able to deliver to the Company a woman who could cry death. He beamed – Mother was going to be _so proud._ "Mohinder!" he said with faux shock. "What have you done? Did you lure her in with promises to help her, only to cruelly betray her in the end? That's really sick."

Mohinder glared at him. "It's not like that! She just doesn't understand right now. She – she called me a monster, and she was going to leave me. I couldn't let her do that. But she'll forgive me once I find a way to take away her abilities."

Sylar frowned. "What do you mean, 'leave you?' Were the two of you…involved?"

"That's none of your business."

Sylar felt a surge of jealousy that was surprisingly strong. "So what about these other two? Were you fucking them, too?"

"_No._ I needed test subjects."

"So what, you just grabbed innocent people off the street and wrapped them up like a spider with flies? I don't think that's very scientific."

"They weren't innocent," Mohinder said almost sulkily. "They were bad people. And it isn't as if I killed them."

"Actually, that guy near the door isn't looking so good. His breathing is really shallow."

"Oh," Mohinder said. And that was when Sylar realized that there was something seriously wrong with Mohinder (well, beyond the whole mutating into a bug man thing). The Mohinder he knew would never be so nonchalant about the safety of another human being – barring Sylar himself, obviously, but even he was willing to admit that that was a special circumstance.

Sylar turned back to Mohinder. "So what exactly are the extents of your abilities? You're strong, you can spin spider web, and you can leap labs in a single bound. Anything else?"

Mohinder got a very sly look on his face. "There's something else – why don't you come closer so I can show you?"

Sylar hesitated, but then shrugged and walked over to him. Mohinder was tied up, and Sylar had multiple abilities at his disposal. He highly doubted Mohinder would be able to get the better of him.

"Actually, this is the first time I've attempted to invoke it deliberately, so I'm not sure how this is going to work," Mohinder said, a small smile forming on his lips. "Why don't we find out?" Mohinder narrowed his eyes in concentration, and suddenly Sylar was hit with a wave of desire so intense it literally took his breath away.

It didn't exactly come out of nowhere – being around Mohinder always made his heart beat a little faster and other parts of him pay more attention, but this was completely overwhelming. He moaned loudly and fell towards Mohinder like a stone to the ground. He took Mohinder's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

Sylar was so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice Mohinder was struggling until the rope snapped, and suddenly Sylar was sent sailing across the room. He crashed against the wall next to Maya and stuck to it. In another instant, Mohinder was on him again, but this time he seemed more out of control. He started mauling him like a wild animal, and Sylar screamed as Mohinder nearly took out a chunk of his shoulder with his teeth.

Sylar managed to peel one arm away from the wall and grabbed Mohinder's hair, pulling his head back roughly. While Mohinder was busy trying to free himself from Sylar's grip, he took his other hand and pressed it against Mohinder's chest. He _pushed_ Mohinder both down and away. Mohinder slammed down to the floor and stayed there, kicking and snarling but unable to right himself as Sylar maintained the telekinetic pressure on his chest.

Sylar placed the hand that had pulled Mohinder's hair an inch away from the wall and _pushed_ again until he had freed himself from the webbing. It was very difficult to use his telekinesis to push in opposite directions simultaneously, but as usual, there was no one around to appreciate his skill. He sighed. It was lonely being so amazing sometimes.

He stood over Mohinder and watched him struggle. The intensity of his desire had abated somewhat, but he still pulsed with need. He got on his knees and straddled Mohinder, pinning his wrists with both his hands. "Well," he said, not quite able to keep himself from panting. "This is certainly a new and interesting game."

"Get off of me!" Mohinder screamed, but he wasn't able to free himself. It was still something of a challenge keeping him down – Sylar was using all of the telekinetic force he could muster to keep Mohinder from getting away.

"I think that you're probably stronger than me," Sylar said, more to himself because he didn't think Mohinder was really listening. "But my telekinesis has more force per square inch than your strength, which means you're trapped like a rat, _doctor._" He lowered himself onto Mohinder and ground their groins together. He was surprised to find that Mohinder was hard as a rock.

Sylar studied Mohinder for a moment, his mind turning like gears, using his ability to understand the situation. "You released some sort of pheromone," he concluded. "And you hoped it would distract me enough that you'd be able to overpower me. But it's affecting you too, and now you can't turn it off. You never really think things all the way through, do you?" He thrust forward again, and Mohinder moaned helplessly.

Sylar paused. Mohinder was obviously very, very sick and most of the way out of his mind. If Mohinder had been his normal self, Sylar knew that he would be horrified at what was happening. But Mohinder felt so _good_ underneath him, and he was moaning and thrusting back with enthusiasm. So Sylar found himself in a bit of a moral quandary – his old self wouldn't have really cared, but now he was supposed to be good. He frowned. What would Peter do?

Well, considering that Peter had just recently tried to cut his own mother's head open, maybe he wasn't the best person to look to for moral guidance. Actually, now that he thought about it, Sylar really didn't have a lot of positive role models in his life. No wonder he was so messed up.

Just then, Mohinder made a particularly obscene moan and rolled his hips up in an incredibly breathtaking way, and Sylar decided, _Fuck it._ He leaned down and kissed Mohinder fiercely again.

The way Mohinder was twisting and flexing his hands in Sylar's grip set off delicious sparks of desire through his body, but he reluctantly conceded that this wasn't going to work unless he gave Mohinder a little leeway. He cautiously released his wrists. As soon as his hands were free, Mohinder wrapped his arms around Sylar and flipped them over.

For a split second Sylar worried that maybe Mohinder had managed to gain control of himself and was going to start whaling on him again. However, his fears were assuaged when Mohinder sat back and ripped Sylar's shirt open in one smooth tear.

"_Mohinder,_" he half-moaned, half-laughed. "You're so… butch."

"Shut up," Mohinder snarled. He smashed his mouth down on Sylar's so hard that their teeth clicked painfully. He began to run his hand up and down Sylar's now-exposed body. After a few more minutes of fierce kissing and rough fondling, Mohinder grabbed Sylar's jacket and pulled him up to a sitting position so he could remove the offending garment.

He ran his hands over Sylar's shoulders and then seemed to come back to himself a bit. "Your shoulder…" he said, like someone waking up from a dream. "I bit you, didn't I?" He ran his hand over the smooth skin again. "Claire Bennet – did you..?"

"Yes, but she's fine," Sylar said a little irritably. The girl was _indestructible_ \- why was everyone always freaking out about her safety? "I took a quick peek at her brain, put her scalp back on, and presto, she healed. That's what she does, remember?" Mohinder was still frowning and staring intently at Sylar's shoulder, and Sylar knew he'd lose him if he didn't do something, so he leaned in and put his mouth on Mohinder's ear. "You wanna bite me again?" he whispered hotly.

That did it. Mohinder moaned and latched his teeth onto Sylar's shoulder again. Sylar hissed in pain as his teeth broke the skin, but it also sent a bolt of pleasure straight to his cock. Mohinder pulled back slightly and lapped almost apologetically at the rapidly healing wound.

Sylar drew a finger along Mohinder's back, cutting the fabric of his shirt with telekinesis. Mohinder jerked back suddenly. "Wait – no!" But it was too late. The shirt fell away from his back, exposing his skin to Sylar's gaze.

Mohinder's entire back was covered in what looked like hard, brown scales. Sylar ran a finger over one of them – it was smooth and cool to the touch. "What are these?"

"I don't know," Mohinder said miserably. "It's some sort of rash – a side effect."

"Or a main effect," Sylar pointed out. "It doesn't really seem like you tested this very thoroughly. For all you know, this is exactly what's supposed to happen." He ran his finger over another scale. "Do they hurt?"

"No," he said. His breathing hitched. "You aren't – you aren't disgusted?"

Sylar met Mohinder's gaze. "Well, they certainly aren't pretty, but no." Actually, it was sort of fascinating; Sylar felt the familiar hunger to _understand,_ but managed to push it aside. "Do you think you'll be able to reverse it?"

"I don't know," Mohinder said in a small voice. He sounded so lost and frightened in that moment that Sylar felt an unexpected twinge of pity. Mohinder suddenly wilted in his arms; he rested his head on Sylar's shoulder and made a low, heartbroken noise. "What am I doing?" Sylar felt wetness on his skin – was Mohinder _crying?_ "I didn't mean for any of this to happen. Everything just fell apart so quickly…"

The abruptness of Mohinder's mood swings was starting to make Sylar dizzy. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, so he patted Mohinder awkwardly on the back. "There, there," he said in what he hoped was a reassuring voice. "It'll be all right." He shifted uncomfortably under Mohinder's weight, biting back a groan as his erection rubbed against the other man's ass.

Mohinder raised his head. "No it won't. For God's sake, I have people wrapped up in cocoons and stuck to my wall." He let out a hysterical little giggle.

"Shhh," Sylar said. He ran his hands down Mohinder's flanks, trying to soothe him like one would a skittish mount…which was sort of accurate. "It's all right. It's nothing that can't be undone," he said, although he wasn't sure if that was true.

Sylar felt torn – on the one hand, if he backed off the sex right now and focused on helping Mohinder, this could be a very good opportunity to try to mend some fences; although there was no telling if Mohinder would be particularly grateful once he regained his senses. On the other hand, whatever pheromone Mohinder had released was still coursing through him, and he had wanted this for so long. He wasn't sure if the opportunity would ever present itself again.

He kept petting Mohinder absently while he considered his options. His touch seemed to be working; Mohinder's body relaxed, and his eyes began to look hazy with lust again. He started rocking his hips, and Sylar hissed as his arousal returned in full force. That cinched it – sex first, help later. He put a hand on Mohinder's neck and brought his mouth down on his own. This time, it was almost like a real kiss between two lovers and not…whatever this was.

After a minute, Sylar reluctantly pulled back. He used telekinesis to boost Mohinder to his feet and then stood up himself. He may have a wide repertoire of abilities, but none that would make having sex on the floor comfortable. He slipped off Mohinder's torn shirt and kissed him again; Mohinder enthusiastically returned the kiss and rubbed himself against Sylar's body.

Sylar broke away; he put a hand on the small of Mohinder's back and steered him towards the bed in the corner of the loft. Mohinder was now being remarkably pliable; he'd always been a bit moody, but this was downright schizophrenic. The professor was clearly not all there, and Sylar knew that taking advantage of him in such a state was not in keeping with his pledge to turn over a new leaf, but – well, nobody could expect him to be redeemed all at once. There were bound to be relapses. And to be fair, Mohinder _did_ start it.

When they reached the bed, Mohinder had apparently decided to take charge again; he pushed Sylar onto the bed and pounced on him, his hands groping every available inch of his exposed flesh. Soon, he was following the path that his hands had already taken with his mouth, kissing and licking and nipping at him until Sylar's skin felt over-sensitized and Mohinder's caresses bordered on painful.

Mohinder bit him again – on his neck this time, and not quite so hard. Sylar moaned and thrust his hips upwards; he'd never realized that he had a masochistic streak…although maybe it was exclusively confined to interaction with Mohinder. He remembered when Mohinder had strapped him to a chair in his apartment – in spite of the pain of the tuning fork, the spinal tap, and the gun shoved in his face, he'd felt a thrill at being the focus of all that fierce passion. Maybe that's why he couldn't let Mohinder go – no one had ever looked at him the way Mohinder looked at him. Mohinder _saw_ him, and yes, he hated him – but he didn't look away.

When Mohinder's hands reached his waistband, Sylar pushed him back. He did not need Mohinder ripping those off too, or else he'd have to walk out of the loft naked. He quickly unzipped his fly and shimmied out of his pants and underwear. Mohinder did the same, and once they were both naked, Mohinder rolled on top of him again and thrust their cocks together. Sylar gasped and grabbed Mohinder's ass, pulling him forward again. They soon set a rhythm, but as incredible as it felt, Sylar wanted more. This might be the only chance he would get to do this, and he wanted to make the most of it.

He moved his hands to Mohinder's shoulders and tried to push him off. "Mohinder," he said. Mohinder ignored him and continued thrusting against him. Sylar added telekinetic force to his push and managed to flip Mohinder on his back. "_Mohinder_," he said again, more forcefully this time. Mohinder reached out and tried to grab him, but Sylar evaded his grasp. "Hey, Mohinder!" He snapped his fingers in front of the other man's face. "Pay attention."

Mohinder looked up at him fuzzily. "…what?" he said, his brow furrowed in adorable confusion.

"Do you have anything we could use as lube?" he asked.

The furrow deepened. "…what?"

"_Lube,_" he said again, louder this time. "So I can fuck you."

"Oh god, _yes_," Mohinder moaned and reached for him, and Sylar had to bat him away again.

"Never mind." Sylar sighed and rubbed his face. He'd have to scrounge around himself – surely there was something in the loft that could be of use. "Alright, Mohinder," he said, loudly and slowly. "You stay here. I'll be right back. Okay?"

Mohinder nodded, but when Sylar got up to leave, Mohinder grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No, stay," he said. "Want you…"

Sylar felt a pang in his chest. He'd waited so long to hear that, but Mohinder's eyes were far away; that gaze that thrilled him so much was gone, and Sylar wasn't sure that Mohinder even saw him right now. His conscience, which he had managed to bury for so long, had begun to awaken fitfully in the past few days, and now it was warning him to stop this – that this was wrong. But although there was more Gabriel Gray left in him than he had initially thought, right now he was still Sylar, and Sylar always took what he wanted.

He leaned down and kissed Mohinder gently. "I want you, too," he said. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"And then you'll stay?"

Sylar kissed him again. "Yes, always."

Mohinder sighed and stretched liked a cat. "All right."

Sylar made his way to the small bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. As luck would have it, there was a large, ancient jar of Vaseline. It wasn't what he would have chosen, but it would do.

He walked back over to the bed and placed the Vaseline on the nightstand. He straddled Mohinder and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed. "I'm back," he said unnecessarily. Mohinder moaned and writhed in his grip.

Sylar thrust forward and began to kiss the other man fiercely. "Do you want this?" he said between kisses. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"_Yes_," Mohinder whimpered.

Sylar knew that his consent probably didn't mean much, given the mental state he was in, but it still eased his conscience a bit. He reached over and grabbed the jar from the nightstand and scooped out a generous amount of the goo. He slicked his fingers thoroughly, and then slid them between Mohinder's legs. He made a few small circles around his entrance before slipping two fingers inside him.

Mohinder made a strangled noise and arched off the bed. He spread his legs wider and pushed back on his fingers. Sylar moved in and out a few more times, but after a minute Mohinder grabbed his wrist and pulled him out. "Now," he gasped. "I want you _now._"

It didn't seem like long enough to get Mohinder properly stretched, but who was he to argue? He scooped out more Vaseline and coated himself thoroughly and pushed Mohinder's thighs open as far as they would go. He lined himself up and plunged inside.

Mohinder shrieked and for a brief moment, Sylar was worried that he'd hurt him, but then Mohinder wrapped his legs around Sylar and flipped them over in a rather extraordinary show of strength. He splayed one hand on Sylar's chest, holding him down while he fucked himself on Sylar's cock. The pace he set was brutal – all Sylar could do was grab Mohinder's hips and hold on for dear life.

After only a few minutes, Sylar felt his balls begin to draw up; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He reached up and grabbed Mohinder's cock, only to have his hand slapped away. Mohinder grabbed himself with his free hand and began to jerk himself off rapidly. The sight was too much for Sylar to handle – he grabbed Mohinder's ass and thrust upwards, and a moment later he was coming, hard and fast. Mohinder rode him through it, and then a moment later he also came, shooting messily on his stomach and chest.

Mohinder collapsed on Sylar, nearly knocking the wind out of him. Sylar ran his hands lazily over the scales on Mohinder's back and placed absent kisses on Mohinder's neck and shoulder as he attempted to catch his breath. That was easily the best sex he'd had in his entire life. His whole body _thrummed_ in the afterglow.

"That was amazing," he murmured in Mohinder's ear. He got a snore in response. Sylar pushed himself up – had Mohinder actually _fallen asleep_? He rolled the other man over and sure enough, Mohinder's eyes were closed and he was snoring gently.

Sylar took a moment to study him – Mohinder's hair was damp and greasy, as if he hadn't showered in a few days. His skin had taken on an ashen hue, and there were large, dark circles under his eyes. Whatever Mohinder had done to himself was obviously not good for his health. He brushed Mohinder's hair back and kissed his forehead. Poor Mohinder – always getting in over his head.

He allowed himself a few minutes to watch Mohinder sleep, enjoying the intimacy of seeing him at peace for once. Even like this, worn out and in the thralls of some chemically induced mutation, he still had the power to make Sylar's heart skip a beat and his breath catch in his throat. He was sure once he brought Mohinder back to the Company, they'd be able to reverse whatever he had done to himself. And if the Company couldn't undo the changes, Sylar was confident in his own ability to mend broken things. He'd find a way.

 

He reluctantly got up and went back to the bathroom. He found a washcloth and wetted it in the sink; he brought it back to the bed and gently wiped both himself and Mohinder clean. He laid one last kiss on Mohinder's slack lips before stepping away from the bed and grabbing his pants and boxers.

Just as he was zipping up, the door burst open and Bennet came crashing into the room, his gun out and ready. He lowered it when he saw Sylar. "What the hell have you been doing – I've been trying to call you for the last twenty minutes!"

Sylar finished buttoning his fly. "I was subduing him," he said; he couldn't quite keep himself from grinning.

"And you lost your clothes in the process."

"Are you questioning my methods?" Sylar said, pretending to be affronted. He picked up his discarded shirt and jacket with telekinesis and floated them over. The shirt was ruined, but the jacket was relatively undamaged. He shrugged it on.

Bennet pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to know," he said. He turned around and waved in four other operatives, who came clamoring in with stretchers and other equipment. "Hayes and Morgan, you start on the cocoons – make sure you tranquilize them before you try to move them. Rodriguez, you get Suresh – "

"No, I've got it," Sylar said. He wrapped Mohinder up in the sheets and lifted him off the bed. Mohinder made a few mumbled noises but didn't wake up. It was clear that he hadn't slept in days. "I'll take care of him personally."

Bennet's pressed his lips into a thin line, but he didn't comment on it. "There was a gas leak in this building," he said. "If you see any curious spectators, reassure them that everything is under control."

Sylar walked out of the loft and down the stairs. There were two ambulances parked outside, their lights still flashing. A few people had gathered around, looking on with interest.

"What happened?" an older woman asked.

"Gas leak," Sylar said. "Nothing to worry about. We've got it well in hand."

The woman looked down at Mohinder. "Is he going to be all right?"

Sylar smiled. "Yes, ma'am," he said. "He's going to be fine."

Sylar got into the ambulance and lay Mohinder down on a stretcher. It was strange, he reflected, that it had come down to this – Mohinder on his way to becoming a monster, and Sylar on his way to becoming a hero. Maybe now that Mohinder had been down a dark path of his own, he'd understand what Sylar had gone through. Maybe they could meet somewhere in the middle.

He cupped Mohinder's face in his hand; Mohinder turned into it and sighed.

Yes, Sylar thought. Everything was going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> *BURNING QUESTION - Mohinder has sex powers?  
> ANSWER: Yes. It is my own personal canon that he jumped on Maya like the skeeviest skeeve who ever skeeved because the serum gave him sex ~~pollen~~ powers. And the only reason Maya didn't tell his skeevy ass to go to hell was also due to sex powers. (Well, and the fact that he looks fantastic when he's topless probably didn't hurt either, BUT STILL.)
> 
> *Hi! Sooo, this is going to be awkward, but I thought I'd add a note to let everyone know that I've branched out into original work under the pen name Sera Trevor. I have three original novels available for free! 
> 
> My first book, "Consorting with Dragons," is a fairy tale comedy about an impoverished young lord who ends up attracting the attention of both a powerful dragon and the king himself, much to the consternation of the royal court who are less than impressed with his uncouth manners. If you like my sense of humor, I think you'll really enjoy it! It's available in all formats at the Goodreads M/M Romance Group's site [here.](http://www.mmromancegroup.com/consorting-with-dragons-by-sera-trevor/) (Scroll to the bottom for the links.)
> 
> My second book, "A Shadow on the Sun," is an epic fantasy about a prince forced into a political marriage and the loyal knight who is determined to save him. This book is heavy on the angst and political intrigue. You can find it on Amazon [here](https://www.amazon.com/Shadow-Sun-Sera-Trevor-ebook/dp/B017RZ4FIS/ref=sr_1_2?ie=UTF8&qid=1469121664&sr=8-2&keywords=a+shadow+on+the+sun), or at Smashwords [here.](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/591705)
> 
> My last book, "The Troll Whisperer," is a contemporary tale about an internet troll who inadvertently falls for one of his victims. It's a comedy with a lot of heart as the main character learns to change his trolly ways. You can find it on Amazon [here](https://www.amazon.com/Troll-Whisperer-Sera-Trevor-ebook/dp/B017J071JQ/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1469122243&sr=8-1&keywords=troll+whisperer), or at Smashwords [here.](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/589782) The short story sequel, "The Pink Wedding," is available for $.99 [here](https://www.amazon.com/Pink-Wedding-Troll-Whisperer-Book-ebook/dp/B017I51ZP8/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1469122457&sr=8-1&keywords=sera+trevor) and [here.](https://www.smashwords.com/books/view/589801)
> 
> I also have a website - www.seratrevor.com. You can keep up with my releases by signing up for my newsletter [here.](http://www.seratrevor.com/newsletter.html)


End file.
